Chat Noir Curse of The Shadows
by Nightmarity19
Summary: A prequel to the Claws of Shadows Series...have fun


**Chat Noir Curse of Shadows**

A gentle breeze went by as Adrian performed a practice round house kick to a plastic dummy while Mari watched eating an apple **.**

"How was that?" Adrian asked wiping sweat from his forehead.

"That was better than last time you tried when you almost kicked me when I held the dummy" Mari replied.

Adrian gave her a look and tackled her to the ground, pinning her down.

They both laughed and shared a kiss.

"Now come on let's do it-" Police sirens interrupted Mari's words.

"Looks like trouble" Adrian said.

Both transformed and went down to see what all the commotion was about. From the amount of officers and news crews it seems important...that needs to be investigated.

One police officer let them through the tape, they entered Paris Art Museum to check out what has gotten everyone so riled up about.

"Wow I never seen so many paintings in one area before," Mari said looking around in amazement.

"My lady we can sightsee later; right now we need to figure out what happened here" Adrian reminded her about the task at hand.

"Right, right my mistake" Mari said giggling a bit.

They split up to look for clues and so far nothing has turned up. Chat looked at the wax department, spotted a shiny medallion gleaming around the neck of a wax figure of Napoleon Bonaparte.

 _Now what is this doing here?_ Chat wondered, taking the shiny medallion off the figure.

"You found something?" Marienette asked walking towards him.

Chat showed her the medallion that was placed mysteriously on Napoleon Bonaparte for some weird reason.

"That's weird" Mari stared at it for a few seconds trying to figure out what that was doing there.

"I wonder what this is doing here" Chat wondered placing the shiny thing in his pocket.

"We should check the other rooms for any further clues we can dig up" Mari suggested.

Chat nodded and they left hand in hand.

Unknowing to them a dark shadowy figure slithered down for a figure of Sherlock Holmes then down again as just a woman wearing a dark dress and black hair with red highlights in them.

"Those two will be my puppets very soon but for now I'll go inform Hawkmoth" she said disappearing back into the shadows.

Ladybug found some black ink all over certain walls with guards covered in them. When she checked for a pulse there wasn't any at all.

"No pulse on them...what could've happened here Chat Noir?" Lady asked turning her attention to her feline partner.

"I don't know what to tell you but I know something, once we find out who did this they'll be in a world of pain courtesy of you my lady and me" Adrian vowed.

Hearing that was music to Ladybug's ears. Claw marks on the tapestry and walls were visible and they looked like a large animal was present.

When Chat took a closer look it began to ooze out black ink almost spraying in his face if he didn't back up from it.

 _So a large animal couldn't have done this so something is at work here_ Mari pondered walking to the main hallway and security wing.

The place was again covered in black ink and two security guards looked like the life was literally sucked out of them judging by how they looked. Marienette stared in horror and tried not to puke her guts and noticed a security tape poking out from a video cassette.

 _Bingo and it's a good thing I bought that video cassette player_ Mari picked it up and put the tape in a plastic bag as it was still covered in black ink.

Chat got a still working computer and typed up the last known owner of the medallion he found earlier. The search results came back with a name: Sarafina Baskerville.

"An aspiring artist who majors in arts and communications, Miss Sarafina is currently working with the Agreste family in putting some more fantastic artwork that she plans to bring home with her" Adrian read.

He clicked on her own public artwork net page where she had pictures of artworks she's done.

 _But what is so special about this medallion?_ Adrian wondered inspecting this strange object he found around the neck of a French Captain.

Scrolling down he could see a mini caption underneath a picture she took of the medallion and it read: _A love can make your wish come true but keep your life together._ Adrian turned the object around to see he just read etched in silver, Chat thought it would be the best thing to return this medallion to Sarafina ASAP.

He walked out of the Museum with Marienette who had a security tape in a plastic bag seeing that it was still covered in black ink a little bit.

"So you found something that might shed some light on this massacre if you will" Chat assumed.

Ladybug nodded. "Let's get a move on!"

She used her lucky charm as a grappling hook to help her and Noir on the rooftops.

"Alright then my lady let us go review this tape" Chat said.

"Mhm" Ladybug replied racing her partner back to her house.

Fantasia stepped out the shadows to meet Hawkmoth who was staring out the window looking down at the busy streets of Paris.

"I'm hoping you found Ladybug and Chat Noir at the Art Museum this afternoon my dear Fantasia" Hawkmoth said turning around to face her.

"I did and it would seem that Noir has my medallion my father made himself. I plan to get it back from that vigilante" Fantasia vowed.

Hawkmoth placed both hands on her cheeks and shared a gentle kiss. "I know you will so I want you to cause some trouble just to distract them. You can grab the medallion without them knowing."

"You think that will work Hawkmoth?" Fantasia asked.

He let out a silent nod.

"Ok I'll give them a pretty good enough distraction so I can snatch it back" Fantasia said smirking.

"Good" Hawkmoth replied pleased with this result before letting go of her cheeks.

Fantasia kissed him deeply while wrapping her arms around his neck.

Back at home, Adrian popped in the now cleaned up security tape into the cassette player and sat beside Marienette to watch what happens.

It showed Fantasia using shadow power to cause black ink to form in her arms and shooting it out of her hands killing security guards all over the place even in that big room where the majority of the black ink was present.

"So at least we know how that black ink came from but how does that explain the medallion?" Adrian asked.

"Maybe she placed it there for someone like you to find it" Mari replied still focused on the TV.

The next thing that happened was Fantasia killing the 2 security guards by injecting deadly spikes in them causing their whole body to be sucked out of them which explained what Marienette saw in that security room.

The video feed cut out and the tape poked out.

"Hmm...so at least we know who's doing this but the question is: Why?" Adrian asked trying to piece everything together.

All of a sudden a blast could be heard a few feet away from Marienette's house.

"We'd better check out that noise" Mari suggested transforming into Ladybug.

Adrian transformed as well and they both left to find out what caused that explosion. While they were out Fantasia came in, took the medallion and left without a trace.

"I guess it was a false alarm or something" Adrian said changing back to himself.

That's when they noticed what Adrian found was gone.

 _Someone took the medallion but who? Could it have been Fantasia?_ Adrian pondered.


End file.
